Cut to the Chase
by macisgate
Summary: Sam's hairdresser coaxes some realizations out of Sam. Along the same lines as my Jack story, "Open Wide." Hope you enjoy! Please r&r. Story complete.


Cut to the Chase  
  
Hey everyone! Here is a ficlette sort of along the same lines as my story "Open Wide" in which Jack has a chat with his dentist. I got my own hair cut the other day, and it gave me the inspiration for this story. Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I've been working on it, but as of today I still don't own Stargate.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Sam, what'll it be today?"  
  
Major Samantha Carter, hair recently washed and wrapped in a towel, looked up from the magazine she was holding to smile at her hairdresser.  
  
"Hey, Kim. I was thinking about a little change. What do you think of this?" She held up the magazine and showed the glossy picture to Kim.  
  
"Yeah, I think that would work great. Especially with your hair type, and it won't change the length too much either," she said, ruffling Sam's hair with her fingers.  
  
Sam bowed her head down at Kim's command as the scissors and comb began whispering.  
  
~I wonder what I would look like with long hair,~ she wondered to herself. ~She had long hair.~  
  
Sam was broken out of her reverie rather early on this visit.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you for a while. Work still keeping you busy?"  
  
"Oh, you know deep space radar telemetry. Keeps us on our toes."  
  
"I'm sure it does."  
  
"Oh, I know it sounds a little boring, but I work with a great group of people."  
  
"Not many people can say that."  
  
"No they can't. I have wonderful coworkers. The General and my CO are really great to work under. We're like one big family."  
  
Sam turned her head to the left as the snipping continued.  
  
Kim carefully lifted the scissors away from Sam's head as she asked her next question.  
  
"Anyone special?"  
  
As expected, Sam's head jerked up in surprise as a blush filled her cheeks.  
  
"Oh no, no not at the moment," she hurriedly attempted to compose herself and appear nonchalant.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment. Sam squirmed a bit.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I don't want to be involved in a relationship right now. It's just that work kind of takes up a lot of my time, you know?"  
  
"Oh, I understand."  
  
"And I'm not allowed to fraternize with, uh, with most of my coworkers, so that kind of hinders things."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Snip. Snip. Snip.  
  
~This is worse than Chinese water torture. How am I supposed to explain?~  
  
"I only ask because they say when a person likes to change their hairstyle frequently, they're trying to get someone's notice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~Is that what I'm doing?~ she thought in panic. ~Am I trying to get his attention? His approval? Just by my haircut?~  
  
Sam tipped her head to the right.  
  
~I never used to change my hair. I always used to keep it long. Then I joined the Airforce. I cut it then. But I guess I never got into this habit of changing my hairstyle until I joined SG1.~  
  
Sam jerked her head up again.  
  
~I wonder if he knows!~  
  
Then more calmly she thought, ~I wonder if he knows.~  
  
Kim began the finishing touches on her hair.  
  
~Let's see, my alternate double had long hair. Laira had long hair. Kalitha had long hair. But Sarah didn't have long hair. I remember that. And it's not like he stayed with the others for very long. So it couldn't be said that he prefers long hair. . . I wonder what he thinks about my hair. Does he notice when I change it? Does he even care? Will he like how I've got it now?~  
  
"There," Kim announced. "How do you like that?"  
  
Sam glanced in the mirror for the first time since her arrival. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Beautiful! It's perfect. Kim, you're a miracle worker."  
  
"Any time, Sam. Any time."  
  
Kim led the way to the register and named her price.  
  
Sam dug in her purse and pulled out the money. As she walked to the door, she searched her purse for her keys. She paused for a moment, then turned back to where Kim was standing expectantly.  
  
"Do you think he'll . . ." she motioned to her hair.  
  
"He'd be crazy not to, sweetheart. Crazy not to."  
  
Smiling with newfound confidence, Sam made her way onto the street and went in search of a coffee.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I just wrote this very, very fast. Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Best wishes! macisgate 


End file.
